Gruumsh
Gruumsh (pronounced: /gruːmʃ/ groomsh or: /grʌmʃ/ grumsh) is an orc god and a lesser deity of the Khilarian pantheon. He was envisioned with one eye by all who named him a god and was a deity mainly worshiped by orcs and orogs. History Gruumsh formed after the Cosmic Fissure when Lolth's body was split in two. Each half of the body drifted into Batuldur where they became twisted in nature. Lolth's top half sprouted spider legs, while Gruumsh became a twisted version of the Drow, which is referenced as Orcs. When the gods awoke at the end of the Dark Ages, Gruumsh created mortals of his own kin to inhabit the world. These Orcs entered the Prime Material Plane seeking homes for themselves, yet finding none readily available. Due to this, Gruumsh told the orcs to enter caves within mountains to train and become strong enough to take homes through the use of force. Gruumsh's influence flourished in recent decades with the growth of the orc population, and as other humanoids came under his sway. His recent triumphs included putting the orc pantheon and other minor deities of the savage races under his thumb. Relationships Gruumsh was created by the lower half of Lolth's body. Due to this, the two were in an alliance for a time. However, through this alliance, both Gruumsh and Lolth planned to bring down the gods of the elves once and for all. Their plan failed, despite their strong divine force that was brought against the elven gods consisting of the Seldarine's enemies in all the goblinoid and elf-hating pantheons. The two deities were great foes ever since. Worshipers Orc war priests wore a patch over one eye to symbolize their worship of the orc deity. They also dressed in dark red vestments, armored with war helms and black plate mail. Gruumsh's sacred animal was the giant rat, his holy day was the new moon, and he was worshiped in orcish lairs where blood was sacrificed to him monthly. Gruumsh was the unblinking god of destruction who unleashed the savage multitudes against outposts of civilization. He was worshiped by orcs and half-orcs and came to dominate some of the other savage humanoids as well. Gruumsh was a brutal god who loathed Corellon Larethian but denied that he lost an eye to the First of the Seldarine. Gruumsh told his worshipers to do the following: * Gather and breed, and your numbers shall flourish. * Rise up in hordes and seize that which is rightfully yours. * Raid. Kill. Conquer. The faithful to Gruumsh are called Gruumans. Though Gruumans maintained that their god was born with one eye, the Eladrin asserted that he lost an eye in combat with Corellon. The two divine powers fought countless times, and they remained the bitterest of enemies. Gruumsh was a god of conquest, driving his savage multitudes to expand their power by whatever brutal means they wished. His shamans advised chiefs and warmongers to raid, kill, and conquer. The last day of Marpenoth, which Gruumans call Gharfek'taaz ("Feast of the Bloodied Stones"), commemorated Gruumsh's ascendancy as the master of Nishrek. On this day, new shamans were ordained in a bloody orgy of torture and sacrifice.